Rule Erratas
Q: Why this re-work? * As a game designer, i decided for a starting challenge to remake Gundam M.S. War into the playable game it wasnt. Lets make Gundam M.S. War great again! The biggest flaw with Gundam M.S War was the poor and sloppy rules. It seems like they wanted to do what Magic The Gathering has done and put new rules on the cards. Unfortunately those rules needed further explaination and were completely unclear. This is my personal attempt to created a rule set for cards, terms, and clarification on many things that made little sense and slowed/dulled down the gameplay. These rules are in addition to the normal "Ace Level" rules from the rule book. This section will be updated as time comes. General Rules: Deck size and Building When building a deck, use these restrictions to determine how many cards can be in a deck. And how many copies of each card you can have. Remember to use the card's number not its name to determine how many copies you can have. *Deck of 15 - 1 of any card *Deck of 30 - 2 of any card *Deck of 50 - 3 of any card Limited Cards Some cards are too strong for their own good. Having multiples in your deck would allow you to steam roll your opponent unfairly. For balancing reason, certain cards will become "Limited" which will dictate how many of copies of said card you can have in a deck. * Deck of 15 - 0 Limited Cards * Deck of 30 - 1 Limited Cards * Deck of 50 - 2 Limited Cards Winning the Game: Forget about the objective cards, they are stupid. From here on there are two ways to win a match: *Score 6 War Experience Points by battle. *Your opponents deck is depleted. Support - Defend A handful of cards reference lines such as "can defend with an additional M.S. card" (MS-052), but there is no further information on what this is suppose to mean/do. It seems the creators thought it would be self explanatory, like Magic, but wasn't obvious enough. Hopefully this re-work called "Support - Defend" gives a better perspective at what they attempted to do as well as provide strategic value for said cards, and of course a re-work spin to it. Follow the regular battle phase steps up to the defending player declaring defenders. # As per usual you can only assign 1 defender to 1 attacker. # Mobile suits with the affect "can defend with an additional M.S card" aka "Support - Defend" can 'team up' (so to speak) with any defender making the defense a 1 vs 2. Or 1 vs 3, there is no limit to how many cards can do this as long as they have the rule to do so. Make sure to declare this before you are done declaring defenders as per regular. # Place the mobile suits side by side on top of each other to indicate the team up. It is important to indicate which mobile suit is first, second, and so on by placing them left to right. # The two defending mobile suits combine their clash points for a single total. # Other cards such as battle fields, pilots, effects and events apply as normal. # Compare Clash Points. If the first mobile suit defending is destroyed then compare the attacker's clash points with the following mobile suit defending, EXCEPT subtract the Clash Point amount from the first suit. Keep going till all the defending mobile suits are destroyed, or the attacker is destroyed. # Here's some pictures to help: Hopefully this gives value/usage to cards that indicate abilities to defend with other mobile suits defending. The name "Support - Defend" may sound odd but as the future comes i hope to include other similar rules that can be easily abbreviated by "Support - X" much like "Dock Pilots" which abbreviates the whole "pay x to place this card on the dock for its effect". Battlefield Rules: Cost to Play Battlefield cards are a huge advantage and same time disadvantage. Because of how easily they can are destroyed its almost not worth fielding. To make them more relevant and their disadvantage more considerable. The following rule effects all Battlefield cards: *All battlefield cards COST 0 to play (you still need to meet requirements and you still suffer from the battle scar) This gives battlefield cards more consideration to play as you are already investing the cost of several cards just to play them only to have them wiped out the next turn. Effect It is a little unclear when a battlefield's effect takes place. To clarify it, the phase shown after the word Effect on the card indicates when the ability can be activated. The ability can only be used by the owner of the battlefield card on either players turn. Pilot Rules: There are two types of pilot cards, ones that attached to Mobile Suits and ones that remain on the dock. The following change will help distinguish them. Dock Pilot Pilot cards with the term "Dock Pilot" are pilot cards that remain on your dock until destroyed or removed from the game by its or another card(s) effect. This also helps lower how wordie a card is. The following Cards are consider "Dock Pilots": *PL-006 Relena Darlian *PL-008 Doctor J *PL-020 Relena Peacecraft *PL-025 Minister Darlian *PL-026 Professor G *PL-027 Instructor H *PL-034 Quinze *PL-036 Duke Dermail *PL-046 Mariemaia Khushrenada *PL-047 Dekin Barton *PL-049 The President of Earth Sphere *PL-050 Relena Darlian *PL-051 Master O *PL-052 Doktor S Of course you can STILL attach these pilots to mobile suits, not that you would want to since there's no limit to how many pilots can be in your dock.Category:Rules Category:Cards